Smoke and Cinnamon
by BipolarPanda
Summary: Natsuki Kuga loves her cigarettes. The only issue? The Student Council President, Shizuru Fujino, seems to have it out for her and her rebellious habit. No matter where Natsuki hides, Shizuru always catches her in the act. But what happens when Shizuru stumbles upon Natsuki after the act has been done? Two-shot. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello guys! Just thought I'd try my hand at a two-shot of a fav couple of mine while I take a breather from my other story (which is currently being rewritten/replotted/etc). This piece was inspired by a one-shot manga called Cigarette Liar. It's pretty cute.**

**Anyways, I hope the characters aren't _too_ OOC.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Mai-Hime belong to Sunrise.**

* * *

><p>"Got another cig?"<p>

Natsuki Kuga flicked some ashes from her cancer stick, lazily tilting her head toward the redheaded newcomer. School had just finished for the day, and she had been hoping for a moment to herself. But, of course, Nao Yuuki had to ruin it.

"Why? Can't buy your own?"

Nao smirked as she settled against the wall beside the raven-haired beauty. "What's the point in buying something I can just get for free?"

"I'm not your cigarette dispenser, Yuuki. Go find one of your toys or something and have him get you a pack."

"Oh, c'mon, Kuga. Don't be a cheap ass. I'm only askin' for one."

Natsuki quirked a brow. "I'm the cheap ass?"

"We don't all have a daddy who sends us money, you know."

Emerald orbs stared hard at the burning tip of her cigarette, and Natsuki vaguely wondered why in the _hell_ she had ever told _this_ girl about such a personal thing. "How about I put this cig out in your eye?"

"Oooh, kitty's got claws! But seriously, Kuga. I'm _dying_ from nicotine withdrawal."

"Good." Natsuki took a slow drag and exhaled, watching as the smoke curled into the air. She glanced to the side and caught Yuuki's narrowed gaze. Her lips curled into a smug smirk. "Go die somewhere else then."

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be?" Nao gave a dark chuckle, raising a hand to absently observe her nails. "You know… Kaichou was looking for you just awhile ago. I wonder… Will she hear me if I—"

Natsuki grabbed the collar of Yuuki's shirt and shoved her roughly against the wall. "_Don't you dare._"

Nao simply grinned, her lime-eyes flickering to the cigarette Natsuki held in her other hand.

The raven-haired beauty growled through clenched teeth. She couldn't believe this underclassman was threatening _her_ of all people, but a part of her wasn't surprised. Yuuki tried to get under everyone's skin. Sure, their banter could be light and fun every once in awhile, but the redhead just had this way of occasionally crossing the line.

She released the girl with a grumble and took a step back, digging into her hoody pocket. She retrieved a cig and grudgingly thrust it into Nao's face with a muttered, "Here."

Yuuki smirked as she snatched the cigarette from Natsuki. "Aw, thanks, Kuga. Always the obedient one when it comes to the Kaichou, ne?"

"Just shut the hell up and get outta here."

"Will do," came Nao's sickeningly sweet reply. She winked and turned, sauntering off.

Natsuki glared at the girl's retreating form. Who the hell did she think she was, spouting all that nonsense about Natsuki and the Kaichou? The only reason she ever listened to that girl was so she would get off her back and leave her alone. But it seemed no matter how many times Natsuki found a new hiding place to smoke her precious cigarettes, the Kaichou _always_ found her. It was probably that damned Yuuki, giving away her spots just for a bit of spiteful _fun_. It didn't help matters considering the Kaichou had a knack for _always_ catching her in the act.

She snorted and dropped her butt to the ground, grinding it beneath her shoe. So, the Kaichou was looking for her again? _Better get out of here before she finds me…_ She shoved her hands into her pockets and began a speedy walk towards the school dorm.

"Smoking on school grounds again, are we? And littering too, by the look of things," a honeyed lilt called out behind her.

Natsuki froze, back going rigid. _Oh fuck…_ She slowly looked over her shoulder. There stood Shizuru Fujino, the Kaichou of the Student Council. Even in her school uniform, her demeanor oozed control and elegance. She was a beautiful girl, with wavy tawny locks that framed her sharp features and mahogany eyes that seemed to turn an eerie blood-red when the light caught them just right.

She quickly regained her composure and turned to fully face the older girl, brow furrowing. "I wasn't smoking."

Shizuru cocked her head to the side, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Oh? Then who did this?" She held up the crushed cigarette butt Natsuki had squashed moments ago.

"Don't know. Lots of kids smoke around here."

"Is that so?" Shizuru dropped the cigarette butt, then glanced down at Natsuki's hoody. She stepped towards the raven-haired girl. "Do you mind if I check your pockets?"

Natsuki stared at her, mouth agape. "Wha?!" Her jaw shut with an audible click, eyes narrowing and shoulders squaring defensively. "No."

Shizuru took another step forward, her lips curling into a small smile. "So you do not mind?"

Natsuki's cheeks reddened, and she backpedaled from the approaching upperclassman. No matter how many times Shizuru played these games with her, Natsuki _always_ seemed to fall for her traps and teases. It was rather off-putting, especially considering the fact that her body temperature seemed to skyrocket upon simply being in the presence of the seductive girl. Wait… _S-seductive?! Where the hell did that come from?_

She shook her head harshly at the thought, then glared at the smug upperclassman through her dark bangs. She huffed and tossed the loose strands behind her shoulder. "I _do_ mind! And either way, you can't do that! You're only a student!" She mentally cursed when she felt her back press against a wall. How the hell had she allowed herself to get cornered like this again?!

"Of course I can," Shizuru said as she came to a halt in front of Natsuki. She smiled at the glower she received. "I am the Kaichou. It is my duty to uphold the rules of this school and to assign punishments to the students who break them." She placed her hands against the wall, hovering over the raven-haired girl. "And if Natsuki is smoking, then she must be properly punished."

Natsuki swallowed hard at the closeness of the older girl. Her heart felt as if it was trying to claw its way out of her ribcage. Shizuru was one of the most intense people she had ever met in her seventeen years, and irritatingly enough, that intensity never failed to set her insides on fire. Ignoring the strange emotions coursing through her, she set her jaw and jutted her chin into the air.

"I told you before, I wasn't smoking."

"Then why," Shizuru grabbed a lock of raven hair and brought it to her nose, "do you smell like smoke?"

Natsuki closed her eyes and swallowed yet again. If anyone else had cornered her like this, they would have found themselves writhing on the ground with a bruised gut, gasping for air like a fish out of water. But Shizuru… She could never find it in herself to lay a hand on the girl in such a violent manner. Even so, she would not allow the Kaichou to treat her like a child. She reopened her eyes and mustered up her most withering glare.

"I was hanging out with a few smokers earlier. That's probably why my hair smells like that."

"Oh?" Shizuru smirked and leaned in until her face was mere centimeters away. "Are you telling me the truth, Natsuki?"

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki attempted to cringe away from the girl, the back of her head banging uncomfortably against the wall behind her. "H-hey! You're too clo—"

Her words were cut off as a pair of lips pressed against her own. She gasped at the touch, eyes widening when she felt something smooth and wet force its way into her mouth. Shizuru was… kissing her? Her heart fluttered pleasantly as the action finally registered in her mind, but her nostrils flared in agitation. Why? Why was Shizuru doing this to her? She squeezed her eyes shut and placed both hands against Shizuru's shoulders, shoving the older girl away.

"Wh-wh-what the hell?!"

Shizuru let out a sultry giggle that sent a tingle down Natsuki's spine, fingers dabbing daintily at her lips. "Natsuki tastes like cigarettes. Perhaps she should carry mints with her next time to get rid of the evidence?"

Natsuki found herself gaping a second time at the tawny-haired girl, face scarlet with mortification. Shizuru had seriously just shoved her tongue down her throat to see if she had smoked? Couldn't she have just smelt it on her breath?

"I suppose I can let you go this time, since I did not catch you in the act. But do be careful, Natsuki." Shizuru sent her a smile. "It would be a shame for you to get expelled over such a trivial thing. Teachers are not as forgiving as I am." And with that, Shizuru turned and walked towards the entrance of the school.

The raven-haired beauty shuddered and shook her head. She raised a trembling hand to her lips and brushed them. Shizuru had just… kissed her. French kissed her. With her tongue. In her mouth. Feeling around with it and—

"Argh!" Natsuki set her sleeve against her lips and rubbed at them furiously. "What… the fuckin' hell… was that shit… about?!"

She buried her hands into her raven locks and screwed her eyes shut. That didn't happen. That couldn't have happened. She never would have allowed that to happen. But it did happen, and she had almost gone along with it. _Wait, no. No!_ What was she thinking? _I didn't want that to happen! She forced it on me! Yeah!_ She ground her teeth. _That was all her fault!_ Yeah, she was certain of it. It was only natural that she had frozen up for a few moments, that her heart had sped up like that. It had been a surprising situation, an uncomfortable one. A situation that she had not found pleasant at all! Nope, not in the slightest.

She took a deep breath, exhaled, then fumbled in her pocket for her pack and lighter. Damn, she really needed a cigarette right now. She fished out a cancer stick and lit it up, taking in a slow drag. Only to freeze as she recalled how soft Shizuru's lips had felt, of how Shizuru's tongue had slipped into her mouth and brushed against her own. Her face flushed, horrified by her thoughts, and her cigarette fell from her lips to the ground.

"Dammit!" She raised a foot and began to stomp the defenseless cig mercilessly into the concrete. Panting, she reached for her pack. "Okay… Okay, Natsuki… Get ahold of yourself now." She lit another cigarette, took a puff, only for her mind and body to once again relive the scenario she had just experienced minutes ago.

After having put a few more cigarettes into early graves, Natsuki began to drag herself back to her dorm room. She paused along the way, eyeing one of the school's trashcans, then strode to it and flung her pack of cancer sticks and lighter into its dark depths.

Shizuru had officially ruined Natsuki's precious cigarettes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter turned out shorter than I thought it would be, but I think it wraps the two-shot up nicely. I may write a multi-chaptered story about this couple in the future, buuut I still need to finish my other one so yeah… It will probably be a while if I even do another multi-chap story.**

**Anyhoo, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Mai-Hime belong to Sunrise.**

* * *

><p>Natsuki Kuga had found yet another hiding spot behind the school.<p>

"Oi, Kuga! Got a cig?"

Well, it had been her hiding spot. But, of course, Nao Yuuki had to ruin it. Again. Natsuki sighed and then blew a bubble out of her gum, resting her back fully against the wall. "I quit."

"Har har, very funny."

"I'm serious this time, Yuuki. Cigs are…" That day-old memory flashed through her head, and she shuddered, cheeks warming at the recollection. "I can't stand them anymore."

Nao stared at her a moment. "You're serious."

Natsuki nodded as she blew another bubble.

"So, what, you're chewing gum now?"

"Yeah. Cheaper. Tastes better too."

"Well, damn. This sucks."

The raven-haired beauty smirked. "Looks like you'll have to find someone else to extort."

Yuuki gave a nonchalant shrug. "I got plenty victims to choose from." A pause. "Got another piece of gum?"

"You're such a pain in the ass," Natsuki grumbled as she tossed a piece to the redhead.

Nao caught it and grinned. "And you're such a sweetheart, Kuga. Well… When you're not being a total bitch, that is."

Natsuki snorted, biting back her retort. She didn't feel like playing verbal volleyball with this brat today. "How the hell do you keep finding me?"

"You're not exactly low-key, Kuga. Black hair? Green eyes? Plus, that hoody you always throw on after school. Pretty easy to pick you out of a crowd."

"Are you like a stalker or something?"

"Me? Stalk you? Please, that's the Kaichou's job."

Natsuki blanched, porcelain skin taking on an almost death-like quality. "Was she… looking for me again?"

"Yep. Just passed her earlier." Lime-eyes glanced her way, and a devious grin spread across Yuuki's face. "Ooo, not looking too good there, Kuga. Something happen with her yesterday?"

"You stupid little…" Natsuki's fists balled in her pockets. "Just get the hell outta here, Yuuki."

"Sheesh, calm down. I will." Yuuki spun on her heel and took off towards the school gates. She cocked her head over her shoulder to call back, "Hope you have fun with the Kaichou again!"

Natsuki frowned. Had Nao really gone and told Shizuru where she was again? Her face flushed at the thought of that girl, and she shuddered for the umpteenth time that day. She had to get out of here before Shizuru found her.

"It appears I have found you yet again, Natsuki."

The raven-haired beauty jolted at the voice, gum sliding down her throat. Coughing, she whirled to face the intruder. "Would you _stop_ doing that?!" Another cough. "Gah, dammit! You made me swallow my gum!"

Shizuru tilted her head. "No cigarettes today?"

Natsuki grit her teeth. This girl was acting as if nothing had ever happened yesterday! _Idiot, it's your damn fault I can't smoke anymore!_ The raven-haired girl sighed, slumping against the wall. Past experience had already proved to her that arguing with Shizuru was pointless. The older girl always found a way to gain the upper hand. "I quit."

"Is that so?"

"What do you mean 'is that so'?! You're the one who ruined—"

"Ara, so you quit because of me?"

"Of course not, idiot! I quit because _I_ wanted to!" Natsuki crossed her arms, scowling all the while at the playful-looking Kaichou. "So stop chasing me around. I'm not smoking anymore."

"Silly girl." Shizuru stepped forward, and Natsuki tensed when the Kaichou halted a few feet in front of her, her expression oddly gentle. "You believe that was my only reason for finding you?"

"Well, yeah…" The raven-haired beauty averted her gaze, cheeks heating up. "I mean… Why else would you—" She faltered as a hand cupped her chin, tilting her head up, and her breath caught in her throat when Shizuru's face inched closer to hers. "Shi-Shizuru…"

"Natsuki…"

A familiar softness pressed against her mouth, and her heart lurched as Shizuru's tongue caressed her bottom lip. She instinctively parted her lips for the older girl, knees buckling as that smooth velvet entered and explored her. Natsuki groaned, eyes squeezing shut. She felt as if her whole body was being consumed by a raging inferno. Heat like wildfire coursed through her veins and shot straight to her core, invoking a feeling of euphoria that threatened to consume her.

Shizuru's lips moved against hers again, and the last bit of Natsuki's common sense fizzled. Her fingers curled around Shizuru's collar, and she pulled the older girl against her.

As soon as the kiss had begun, it had ended, and as Shizuru drew away, Natsuki found herself nearly chasing after those soft lips.

"The taste of cinnamon suits Natsuki much better than tobacco."

Natsuki blinked away the haze that had covered her mind. Her brain went into overdrive as she observed Shizuru's slightly swollen lips and the pink tinge that had risen in her cheeks. Not to mention those intense mahogany eyes that were now swirling with emotion. She flushed, turning her head to the side as she shakily withdrew her hands. "W-Why did you do that?"

"Did Natsuki not enjoy it?"

"No! Wait… I mean yes!" Natsuki let out a frustrated noise as she dragged a hand down her face. "Dammit, Shizuru! Do you always have to… to word your questions like that?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Just forget it! I, uh, I really need to go."

Natsuki brushed past the upperclassman but froze when she felt a pair of arms gently encircle her from behind.

"Natsuki… I will see you again tomorrow, yes?"

The raven-haired girl blinked at the older girl's tentative tone. It was so unlike her to sound this uncertain, this _self-conscious_. As if she were asking for Natsuki's permission to continue seeking her out, yet feared what her response would be.

She relaxed into the lean arms that enfolded her, raising her hands to cover Shizuru's own, and smiled. "Yeah…"

_You always find me anyways, Shizuru. And… I think I always wanted you to catch me._


End file.
